Jewelry is considered desirable but is often expensive. People wish to have multiple pieces of jewelry to wear with different outfits and for different occasions. Typically, jewelry cannot be recast or modified. Importantly, the decorative portion of jewelry cannot be easily altered or substituted. For example, a beaded necklace with a diamond pendant may be beautiful, but not be very versatile. A need exists for a jewelry assembly that contains a removable portion to permit the interchange of various jewelry sub-components.
In order for a removable portion to be practical, it must be easy to attach and detach. It is known to use a mechanical clasp to secure a piece of jewelry on a person. It is also known to use magnets to clasp opposing ends of a jewelry chain together. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,398 to Hoffman discloses using magnets displaced in channels on opposed ends of a single piece of jewelry. In Hoffman, the magnets help clasp a single piece of jewelry together. However, nothing in Hoffman discloses a removable jewelry portion or attaching a removable jewelry portion to a receiving jewelry portion with magnets. A need exists for a jewelry assembly that contains an easily attachable removable portion. A need also exists for a jewelry assembly that uses magnets to attach a removable portion.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not previously provided. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.